Betray and love
by MyinnerDEMON17
Summary: one shot story Luis was betray but now save by a witch he will get his revenge but will get something maybe a love and new family rated M to be safe also no lemon in search of a beta reader for all my stories Witch/oc bad grammer
1. Chapter 1

"Those bastard... " Luis said while bleeding out

Luis is a 17 year old male with dark brown hair and brown eyes and he 5'9"

"They think they can leave me behind so i can die and they can live on" Luis said

Than all suddenly scream of the undead filled in the room where Luis was left for dead by his former friends

"They coming...look like i won't be getting my revenge anytime soon"Luis said while coughing up blood

Luis slowly closed his eyes and that last thing he see is a horde of zombies heading to him but the last thing hear is a woman scream

That scream belong to only one thing "A Witch"

3 hours ago

"We almost to safe house" Jocy yelled

"Jocy you know when we get to we cant close the door fast enough for the zombie that are

chasing us" Staci whipser to Jocy ear while shooting a zombie

"I know what do we do" Jocy responded

"I propose we leave someone behind and it going be Luis. He may be strong but he doesn't respect us and that disrespect might get us killed" Staci said

"Does Sirgay know? "Jocy ask

"He does and he hate after he make look like a fool back in high school. A nerd vs a russian and a god damn a nerd won. After that Sirgay wanted to kill ever since." Staci said

"when do we do it? " jocy ask

"The next building we enter we blast cap into his leg and leave for dead with no weapon" Staci said

"Ok" Jocy said

2 hour later

"Why are we stoping?" Luis asked

"We have a little business to do" Staci

All sudden Jocy shot at Luis leg

than luis scream in pain

"What the fuck bitch" Luis scream

Than sirgay kick him to the wall and took all the ammo,weapon, and medkits he had on him

"You shall die and we all live you should honor for doing this for us" Staci said

"You bitch i will get my revenge i'll hunt you down until my bone turn to dust i will kill you all i will get my revenge and that a promise" Luis yelled at them

than all left leaving him to die

Present

"Where am i and how im i still alive? " Luis said with a very low voice

He look around and dicover his wound is all patch up and that someone remove the bullet that was in his leg

All sudden someone opening the door

"Hello,thank you for patching me up" Luis said

No reply

the figure walk slowly toward him and the light from the only light blub show it face

Luis was in shock

"Shit...a hunter"Luis said

He look around for a weapon but couldn't find any weapon

"we wont hurt you" the hunter said

"you can speak?" Luis

"Yes" the Hunter said

"Why did you save me"Luis said

"I didn't save you, she did" the hunter said while moving to side

Behind the hunter was a young woman maybe around 17 or 18 with white hair and pale skin but her eyes was sky blue and wearing the traditional witch outfit

"a witch...thank you for saving but why did you save me?" luis ask

"I saw" the witch said

"what did you saw?" luis

"They betray you" The witch said

"So you saw that well thank you so what guys going do to do me" Luis ask

"umm you can stay with us" the witch said with blush

"yea you can stay with us you already infected but you becoming something new" the hunter

"what am I becoming?" luis ask

"we don't know but you still look human but with our eyes we see you as an infected" The hunter said

"i don't know where to go now, so i accept your offer" Luis said

"can you walk?" the hunter ask

"i think I can" Luis said

"you should met others also my is Alex" Hunter/Alex said

"and my name is Lisa" witch/Lisa said

"That cute name Lisa. Sure Alex I would love too" Luis said

Lisa face color turn to deep red and ran out the room

And the Alex started to Laugh out loud

"Did I say something bad?" luis said

"Dont worry about it lets go " Alex said

"ok" Luis said

They left the room

They started to walk down the dark hallway

In his head

"This place must be a hotel or something"

Out of head

They arrive in a big room

"Wow I never send this many special infected in one room" Luis

"Excuse me everyone" Alex yelled out

All the infected turn around and have all their eyes pointed toward Luis

" introduce yourself" Alex said

"sure" Luis said

"um Hi everyone my name Luis Garcia it pleasure to meet you" Luis said

All sudden Luis felt a massive hand on his back and Luis turn around to see it was a tank

"Stop being too formal kid and by the way my name is Hank and it nice to meet" Tank/Hank said

"Thanks Hank it nice to meet you too" Luis said

Luis walk down the stairs to the main floor of the building

"So you the one Lisa save" A smoker said

"Yea it nice to me you..." luis said without knowing his name

"Its Rex and welcome to the family" Smoker/Rex

"Thanks and hey do know where Lisa went?" Luis ask

"She went to that big group of Witch over there. She was bright red when ran by do you have something do with that" Rex said

"Maybe I just her name was cute and that all I said" Luis said

"Look like she may have crush on you man" Rex

Luis blush

"well I think she kinda cute and she saved my life" Luis said while blushing

"lol Hey watch out for her big sister Diana she kinda over protected" Rex said

"Thanks see later Rex" Luis

"Later Luis" Rex reply

Luis walk toward but was stopped by Boomer

"The name is Joe nice to meet you" Boomer/Joe said

"same here the name is Luis" Luis said

"So why are heading to the witch group?" Joe ask

"I want talk to lisa" Luis said

After he said Joe slap Luis back but notice he didn't move an inch

"Young love such a wonderful sight"Joe said

This made Luis blush

"I don't know what you talking about Joe" Luis reply while blushing

Joe Laugh

"Hey Luis jump to the Ledge up there" Joe ask

"Why and I can't jump that high"Luis said

"Just do It" Joe said

"ok" Luis said

Luis jump toward to his surprise he made ledge very high up only a hunter can make this Jump

Everyone in the room saw but couldn't understand because what he did is what a hunter could only do

"um guys I dont know how to get down" Luis said with a worry face

Alex jump onto ledge where Luis

"Man what mess you got yourself into"Alex said

"Shut up =_=" Luis said

"Touchy much" Alex said

Alex grab Luis and jump back to ground level

When Luis got to floor .Someone jump onto Luis chest and made Luis crash to floor and who ever this was cry on his chest and when Luis look to see who it was. and turn out to be lisa

"Lisa why are you crying" Luis ask while Lisa crying on his chest

"I was worry about you" Lisa said

She put her head back to Luis chest

"Get the hell away of her you perv" ? Yelled

Than someone grab Luis shirt and throw him to the wall

"ouch" Luis moan out

"Stay away from her and never talk to her again" ? Yelled

"Diana stay away from him" Lisa yelled toward her sister

"Lisa you never yelled at mebefore" Witch/Diana said

Diana has very long white hair and red eyes

"You made her yelled at me.I WILL KILL YOU" Diana said

Than Diana thrust her claw toward Luis but suddenly Luis eyes to turn dark orange

He catches Diana Claw

"what? That impossble no one can catch my strikes" Diana said with a worry face

Than suddenly Luis yelled out a unnatural roar and kick Diana sent her flying across room

Than Luis eyes change back to to dark brown and he fell to the floor and went out cold

24 hours later

Luis started slowly wake up

"Where am I?" luis said

"You finally awake" Alex said

"Hey Alex what happen" Luis ask

"Diana was about kill you but you grab her claws and started to roar than out of nowhere you kick across the is alright" Alex said

"I dont remember any of that" Luis said

Than the door open slowly and it was Lisa

"Hi Lisa and Diana" Luis said

Than Lisa ran toward and hug Luis and started to rub her face on his chest and started to cry again

"Lisa you really like me?"Luis ask

"Yes I love you"Lisa said with loud voice

"Hey there one more I forget to tell you" Alex said

"What is it"Luis said

"We finally gave you a name" Alex said

"But i already have name" Luis said

"You baka(idiot) that what I didn't mean you gonna be the infiltrator" Alex said

"The infiltrator?" Luis said

"We found your old friends they are hiding in a base full of human and since you still have your color and heart that still beat so you can walk in and turn off their security" Alex said

"Aww I understand and I will do it" Luis said

"NO!" lisa yelled

Everyone look at Lisa

"I don't want to lose you I love you I want spend the rest of my life with you and I want have your child"Lisa said

"Lisa...i need to do this but I promise you after this I won't do it again but I will bring them alive so you can have your revenge on the girl who shot me" Luis said

"Ok but remember bring her to me"Lisa said

"ok let get started" Luis said

Next Week

"ok let go over the plan Luis once disable everything we will send all the normal infected to finish them off" Alex

"Alright lets go" everyone said

1 hour later

Luis arrive at the gate of SAFE HAVEN

"Hello can I come in i'm not infected" Luis yelled

"Open the gates there someone alive outside" an man yelled

The gate open slowly

Luis ran into the base

They check him to make sure he isnt infected and he pass everyone was welcoming

"Hey Jocy there a new guy do want say hello to him" Stavi said

"Sure staci lets go and let grab sirgay too" Jocy said

The trio walk toward the group of people that was welcoming the new guy

Than Jocy cam behind to say hi but the guy turn and she scream in horror and fell on the floor

"Jocy what wrong" Staci said

Than Staci look up and was in shock

"it been weeks Staci,Jocy,and Sirgay" Luis said with a grin

"That impossible you cant be alive we..."Jocy said

"For dead" Luis said

"Do what guys I forgive you but never ask me to help" Luis said

Than Luis walk away

Later the night Luis went toward the base generator and plant bombs

Than Luis went back to room

"Tomorrow revenge is mine" Luis said

Hours Later

All the bomb were trigger and there was massive holes on each wall of the base

"What going on?" A man yelled

"The horde are coming" A woman yelled out

There many scream during but the only one who didn't scream was Luis

Luis went in search of Jocy,Staci,and Sirgay

he found trying gather all the guns

With blazing speed he hit all of them on their head knocking them out cold than luis carry all three of them back to his new home and his new family

A couple hours later

Luis splash ice cold water on each if their faces

"What where are we" Jocy said

"Welcome to our home"Luis said while sitting on chair

"Luis you retard I will kill you.." Sirgay said but was cut by someone punching him

"who the hell are you?" sirgay ask

"Luis brother" Alex said

Than all the sudden the lights in the room turn on

"That impossble how can infected talk beside that how come the infected arent attacking you" Sirgay

"Because im an infected too" Luis said

"You lying" Jocy saif

Than the light in the room dim and a figure came from darkness came out and sit on Luis lap and put it arms around Luis

"If i'm lying then why is this lovely witch named Lisa is sitting on my lap and putting her arms around me and kissing me" Luis said

"She isnt kissing you dumbass" Jocy said

Than all sudden Lisa gave Luis a deep passionate kiss

Than both stop

"I love honey"Luis said

"I love you sweety" Lisa said

"Gross" all three of them said in the same time

"do you want know something jocy I WAS in love with you but that ok I found someone better and she sitting on my lap and she goin to have my child in the near future" Luis said

"So honey that mean we are going have child" Lisa said

"Yes after we deal with these three"Luis responded

"What you gonna do to us?" Staci ask

"Well you and sirgay are going deal with my family but you Jocy are going deal with my wife and her sister" Luis said

"what?" All three said

Than sirgay and staci was taken away

now it was only Jocy and Luis and two witch

"Please you have don't kill me" Jocy said

"i don't need need kill you but I want to." Lisa said

Than Lisa walk toward Jocy and as soon she within range Lisa dug her claws into Jocy leg and then Diana join with Lisa to make Jocy suffer. As they were diging into Jocy leg the floor started to get dirty with jocy blood.

In another room

Sirgay was in a room full of tanks

They all started to grab all of Sirgay legs and arms

And they all started to pull his limb after a few arms and legs all disattach from his body and the room was cover of blood and there the first of the three dead.

In another room

Alex throw Staci in deep hole that was full of normal of infected

Her scream filled the entire building

After a few minutes the screamy stop

The second is dead now the third is only left

Back to room with Luis,Jocy and The two witch

"PLEASE STOP JUST LET ME DIE"jocy yelled

Than Lisa put her claw on jocy head and crush her head

Now the last of the three is dead

24 hour later

It's morning

Luis woke but notice someone on his bed

"That right we started to sleep together" Luis thought in his head

Than lisa started to wake up

"Hey good morning my queen" Luis told her while stroking her hair

"Good morning my king" lisa told luis and gave him a kiss

10 years later

Luis and Lisa are happily marry and have two children both were like their ,Luis transfer some of his blood to Lisa and the other special regain their color and their change into more powerful form of their mankind has abandoned the US. And It turn Alex was scientist and he use luis blood and spread it across the united state all the mindless infected aren't mindless anymore and their body started to restore any missing flesh they had and now there a new species in this world they are called the z started to rebuild their home and their new country is called Z state.

A/N:If you want to know what happen in those 10 years i will write it if this story get 10 positive this story was inspired by Luis Garcia he told me what his ex friends did to him and without him i couldn't write this Luis if reading this thank you for getting me a job at warner brothers. Jocy and Staci if reading this i can't believe you betray him and Luis is awesome and smartkid for what you did to him you don't deserve his friendship.

MYinnerDemon is out


	2. Chapter 2

Update: I know you made at mad the reason I haven't updated any of my story is because I got really really really sick and been force to stay in bed for two months I have low white blood cell but now I all better so im going start writing the next chapters of each of my story so expect any update between a month or two. Also Im looking for a new beta reader and F*** you to those who leaving those mean review Sorry im not like Charlie Dickens Im blocking all anonymous review but to those anonymous reviewer that left nice review Thank You


End file.
